pm_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Destiny
Destiny is a character from P.M. Universe series. She first appeared in Drawn to Life for Nintendo DS in 2007. Appearance Normal Destiny has blue eyes and has medium-length red hair. She has freckles and a beauty mark on the bottom of her left lip. She wears a green top, brown leather jacket, black spiked collar, blue jeans and boots and wears individual gloves, a blue glove on her left and a black biker glove on her right. Her original appearance has blonde hair with red streaks and white monochrome eyes. She's originally wears a brown hoodie with a green shirt underneath. She wears indigo gloves, blue jeans and blue shoes. Since 2013, she now has tattoos. She has a red/blue yin yang symbol on her left shoulder, three black/red stars on her right shoulder, tribal Christian crosses on the back of both of her forearms, and a tribal wave on the back of her neck. Awakened Form In her awakened form, she retains her attire, but her right sleeve was torn, revealing her right arm when in that state. She has glowing white eyes and glowing yellow hair with red streaks. She even has a glowing mark on her right eye and glowing pink veins when triggering her power. Inspirations Critical Finish Evil Seed: Uppercuts her opponent in the air and slams her sword into the floor, and a red energy sphere surrounds him. The opponent falls down, is drawn into the sphere momentarily, and then is launched out of it. This move presumably drains the opponent's soul. Critical Edge Dark Reconquista (Soulcalibur V): Holds her sword up as she blocks any attacks via Guard Impact, and does one heavy vertical slash to knock her opponent to the ground. Deep Scar (Soulcalibur VI - Siegfried): She knocks the opponent in the air. She would then grinds her sword to the right, sending the falling enemy to the air once more. Charging her sword with the remnants of Soul Edge's power on her body, she spins clockwise and strike the opponent with both his sword and the flames created by the cursed sword's power. Dark Reconquista: Triumph (Soulcalibur VI - Nightmare): Stab her sword into the ground and causes an explosion which knocks her opponent back. She later comes out of the mist riding on a demonic horse and charges and hits her opponent. Performing this Critical Edge two times will make the blue aura of Nightmare's mutated arm appear. Appearances Game Appearances * Drawn to Life * Soulcalibur IV * LittleBigPlanet * Mass Effect * Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 * ModNation Racers * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 * LittleBigPlanet 2 * Saints Row: The Third * WWE '12 * Soulcalibur V * Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - as Jaycee * WWE '13 * Saints Row IV * WWE 2K14 * WWE 2K15 * LittleBigPlanet 3 * WWE 2K16 * WWE 2K17 * Tekken 7 -'' as Julia * ''Fire Pro Wrestling World * WWE 2K18 * WWE 2K19 * Soulcalibur VI In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Emo Driver (Running over the shoulder back to belly piledriver) ** Tombstone piledriver * Signature moves **''Side Effect'' (Sitout side slam) **Jumping cutter **Diving elbow drop **Diving moonsault **Superkick **Multiple DDT variations ***Float-over ***Tornado **Spear **Handspring back elbow smash **Sit-out facebuster **Running leg drop, transitioned from fireman's carry slam **Elevated Boston crab **STO Championships and accomplishments * WWE Divas Championship Trivia * The tattoos of her in WWE 2K14 was used from Chris Jericho, CM Punk, Edge, and Randy Orton. * The design of this character was based on two templates from Drawn to Life and Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (three if you count the template of her hands). * For M.U.G.E.N, Destiny's voice is from April O'Neil (voiced by Veronica Taylor) from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash-Up. * From WWE '13 to WWE 2K15, her theme is "Smoke & Mirrors" by Jim Johnston (Cody Rhodes' theme). From WWE 2K18 since, her theme is "Rebel Heart" by CFO$ (Johnny Gargano's theme). * Her main theme for M.U.G.E.N is Nova's theme from Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. * One of her intros in M.U.G.E.N was based on Joker (from Persona 5) from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. * Her super moves are based from Android 18 and Android 17, both Androids from Dragon Ball FighterZ video game. Gallery Destiny WWE2K17 2.jpg|WWE 2K17 Destiny WWE2K17 1.png|WWE 2K17: Destiny performing Wrecking Ball Dropkick on Summer Rae Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:American Characters Category:Heroes